


Хочу туда, не знаю куда

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Категория: джен, преслэшЖанр: AU, юмор, повседневность.Рейтинг: PG-13Предупреждения: ООС, нецензурная лексика.Краткое содержание: Отабеку очень хотелось указать одно конкретное направление, куда этому уже час проедающему ему мозг говнюку точно надо отправиться. Громко и четко причем указать, так, чтобы дошло, но… Профессиональную этику еще никто не отменял, да еще и Лилия дала четкие указания наcчет именно этого клиента — обслужить по первому разряду, потому что «это тебе не хрен с горы, а сам Плисецкий!»Размещение: только после деанона





	Хочу туда, не знаю куда

— Ну так всё же — куда вы хотите поехать? — Отабек посмотрел на парня, развалившегося в стоящем напротив его стола кресле. Толстовка леопардовой расцветки резала глаз.  
— Вот это ты мне скажи. — Тот надул пузырь из жвачки и заправил падающую на глаза светлую прядь за ухо. — Старший менеджер Алтын, — прочитал надпись на табличке, — куда бы мне поехать?  
Отабеку очень хотелось указать одно конкретное направление, куда этому уже час проедающему ему мозг говнюку точно надо отправиться. Громко и чётко причём указать, так, чтобы дошло, но… Профессиональную этику ещё никто не отменял, да и Лилия дала однозначные указания насчёт именно этого клиента — обслужить по первому разряду, потому что «это тебе не хрен с горы, а сам Плисецкий!», как сообщила она по телефону. «Сделай так, чтобы всё было в ажуре!». Ну, в ажуре так в ажуре — Отабек за пять лет работы и не с такими клиентами дело имел, были и поговнистее, чем этот «сам» — наверняка избалованный сынок богатых родителей. Так что…  
— Ок. — Отабек повёл затёкшими плечами и потянулся за очередной партией рекламных буклетов. — Раз Турция и Египет отпадают…  
«Охерел совсем, что ли?», — выдал Плисецкий на вполне приличное предложение: Кемер, пять звёзд, первая линия. «Ещё в Таиланд меня отправь!»  
— Тогда, может, Мальта?  
— Блядь, да ты чё, там же скука смертная!  
— Майорка?  
— И куча пьяных бундесов, нахуй.  
Так же были отметены Италия — «Сто раз там был уже, тошнит от неё» — и Израиль — «Я те на сильно верующего похож, что ли?».  
— И вообще, мне на море нельзя, я обгораю моментом, — сообщил Плисецкий, утыкаясь в экран своего телефона.  
«А сразу сказать не судьба была?», чуть не вырвалось у Отабека. «Трахал мне тут мозг целый час, тощий засранец». Но он только глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул пару раз и потянулся за новой стопкой буклетов.  
— Есть тур в Канаду: Монреаль, Торонто, Ниагарский водопад…  
— Не-а, не пойдёт, — качнул головой Плисецкий, не отрываясь от просмотра ролика с мяукающими котами. — Мне визу не дадут туда.  
— С чего это вдруг?  
— С того, что у меня там привод был в полицию — я одному мажору хлебало начистил.  
— В самом деле? — Отабек недоверчиво глянул на него.  
— Ты чё, сомневаешься, что я могу в табло прописать? — Тот оторвался от экрана телефона и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— Сильно причём, — Отабек хмыкнул. Вообще-то Плисецкий не производил впечатление человека, который в состоянии кому-то набить морду, от слова «совсем».  
— Ну, знаешь, когда тебя лапают, и когда под рукой есть бейсбольная бита… — Он убрал телефон в карман. — Так что Канада пролетает. Штаты, кстати, тоже — я там полгода жил, забодали меня эти пиндосы.  
— Тогда Восток? — предложил Отабек. — Япония, например?  
— Только что оттуда приехал, так что снова мимо.  
— Тоже выслали, потому что подрался с кем-то?  
— Да нет. — Плисецкий пожал плечами. — Просто контракт кончился.  
— Контракт?  
— Ну да, я ж типа это… мордой своей торгую.  
— В смысле? — Отабек вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— Ну в смысле, модель я. Тот самый. — Плисецкий сделал томно-надменное лицо и произнес не своим голосом: — Юрий Плисецкий! Русский снежный, мать его, грёбаный принц, — поморщился он.  
— Серьёзно? — хмыкнул Отабек. Так вот почему так суетилась Лилия, и почему лицо парня показалось ему смутно знакомым: Мила — ох, невовремя она по магазинам пошла... или вовремя, а то сейчас бы визгу в офисе было — регулярно притаскивала журналы с ним на обложке и даже пару раз подсовывала их Отабеку под нос с приказом «заценить мальчика». Отабек заценил, да. Особенно тот фотосет, где Плисецкий рекламировал то ли одежду для спорта, то ли свои длинные ноги.  
— Ага, — кивнул тот. — И, в общем, слушай, я реально хочу куда-то мотануться, чтобы не по делам, а просто... отдохнуть от всего, потому что реально задрали все. Но только чтобы это интересно было, понимаешь?  
— Задница просит приключений?  
— Ну, типа того, ага, — широко улыбнулся Плисецкий. — Ну, подкинь ещё вариков, а, Отабек? — Он положил локти на край стола и чуть подался вперёд. — Вот ты бы сам куда подался, к примеру?  
— О. — Тот покачал головой и мечтательно улыбнулся. — У меня каждый год эксклюзивный мотоциклетный тур по маршруту Санкт-Петербург — Алматы с ночёвками в лучших мотелях и кемпингах на трассе.  
— Так это типа твой «Харлей» у крыльца стоит? — спросил Плисецкий. Отабек кивнул. — Клёво! — просиял он. — Вот это вообще нереальная круть! Я тоже так хочу!  
— Ну, так какие проблемы-то...  
— Эм-м-м... — Тот во все глаза уставился на него. — Это ты меня типа... приглашаешь с собой? Да? Я согласен! — расплылся в улыбке Плисецкий. — Я прям очень «за», тем более что у меня ж тоже байк! А что в Алматы интересного есть?  
— Ну... степь? Телебашня? Фонтаны ещё... — Несколько растерянно пожал плечами Отабек: он же вовсе не это имел в виду — не то, что он поедет в отпуск к родителям вместе с... Как там Мила в статье про этого Плисецкого читала? _«Успешная модель и начинающий актер, боевик с участием которого выйдет в прокат осенью»_ — кажется, как раз на его съёмках скандал какой-то случился, уж не этот ли с битой? — Там, у нас, в общем, не очень много достопримечательностей, — сказал он Плисецкому, который, довольно лыбясь, снова шарился в своем телефоне.  
— О, у вас там ещё Медеу! Вообще огонь, можно на коньках покататься! — Он поднял сияющий взгляд на Отабека. — Так когда мы выезжаем и что мне нужно взять с собой? — спросил деловито. — И ещё же, наверное, виза нужна, да?  
— Нет, можно без неё... Вообще-то я планировал послезавтра — у меня сегодня последний рабочий день, но... Слушай, — Отабек внимательно посмотрел на Плисецкого. — Ты что, реально хочешь поехать в Казахстан на мотоцикле?  
— Ага, — кивнул тот. — Вот прямо реально хочу. На мотоцикле. В Казахстан. С тобой.  
— Почему?  
— Ну... — Плисецкий наморщил нос с мелкой россыпью — Отабек заметил это только сейчас — золотистых веснушек. — Потому что мне нравится эта идея? И ты. — Он снова широко улыбнулся и почему-то от этой улыбки перехватило дыхание, и что-то теплое и щекотное ухнуло в животе. — Ты мне тоже нравишься.  
— Тоже? — Отабек почувствовал, как загорелись кончики ушей. И снова так некстати вспомнились те фотографии, что подсовывала Бабичева. — Я тебе тоже нравлюсь?  
— Ага, — кивнул Плисецкий. — Ты клёвый чувак и вообще... Ну, нормальный такой. Без говна. Ну можно мне с тобой, а? — попросил он. — Ну пожа-алуйста!  
— Эммм...  
Вообще-то Отабек был от этого не в восторге, потому что... Симпатичный и даже очень парень, но при этом совершенно незнакомый, да еще звездень мирового почти масштаба, по совместительству с тем ещё характером, судя по всему... Явно не очень хороший кандидат в попутчики, даже при наличии у него байка — небось, какая-нибудь пижонская спортивная «Сузука», если не скутер. И вообще, Отабек привык путешествовать один — останавливаясь тогда, когда хочется и на сколько хочется. Но только сказать это всё, глядя в умоляюще смотрящие на него зелёные глазищи, язык как-то не поворачивался.  
— Ну... — Отабек прикусил губу. — Ладно, давай, — выдохнул он. — Только, — предупредил, — комфорта особого не будет, я сразу говорю.  
— Нашел, чем испугать и кого, — усмехнулся Плисецкий, быстро что-то царапая на обороте рекламного проспекта. — Это мой номер, — сказал он, подчёркивая снизу ряд кривоватых цифр. — Давай вечером созвонимся и обсудим все, да? — Отабек молча кивнул. — Отлично, тогда я пошел. — Плисецкий встал и направился к двери. — Хай! — Кивнул влетевшей в кабинет с кучей пакетов в руках Миле.  
— Это... — Она проводила взглядом его скрывшуюся за дверью спину. — Это же... Это был...  
— Ага, — кивнул Отабек. — Юрий Плисецкий. Тот самый.  
— Ох ты ж мать мою! — Мила уронила пакеты на пол. — Да если бы я знала, что... Он за путёвкой приходил, да? — Накинулась она на Отабека. — Он куда-то едет? Он ещё придёт?..  
— Едет, — Отабек кивнул, начиная осознавать, на что он подписался буквально две минуты назад. Чёрт! Может, ну его вообще тогда, этот отпуск? Без него переживёт? — Со мной в Казахстан. На байке.  
— Отпа-ад просто. — Мила смотрела на него во все глаза. — Вот тебе повезло-то!  
— Ага, — Отабек криво улыбнулся. — Примерно как утопленнику...

*

Серая лента дороги петляла по раскинувшейся до самого горизонта степи, в бледно-голубом небе ярко светило солнце, заставляя щуриться даже в надвинутых на глаза тёмных очках, а обдувающий лицо горячий ветер пах полынью, пылью и асфальтом — тем самым неповторимым и самым любимым запахом путешествия и свободы, когда есть только ты и дорога. Ну, и ещё... Отабек скосил глаза на едущий рядом байк — неожиданно вполне добротную дорожную «Хонду», правда, ярко-красного цвета — и сидящего за её рулем в таком же ярко-красном шлеме Юру Плисецкого, который — тоже неожиданно — оказался действительно неплохим попутчиком, не доставляющим особых проблем. И вообще вполне нормальным, и клёвым, и не имеющим абсолютно ничего общего с той томной звездищей с обложки журналов. И, в общем, он начинал Отабеку нравиться. _По-настоящему_ нравиться. И это их путешествие — Отабек улыбнулся и прибавил газу — тоже.


End file.
